Weapons
Weapons are your primary tools for beating up baddies and surviving the ruins. They are all designed for close-range combat and have differing strength, speed, and angles of attack. Weapons can be selected from the Menu or switched on the go using the Switch Weapon keys, and your current equipped weapon is displayed as the center icon in the upper-right corner of the screen. Different attributes of main weapons can be enhanced by the Gauntlet and Spaulder, as well as by certain Software Combinations. List of Weapons Whip *(Japanese: ムチ, "Muchi" / lit. "Whip") *Location: You start with it. *Description: The basic weapon you start with. When attacking, it hits targets above and behind the player as it is swung, then strikes targets in front of the player. It can later be replaced by the the Chain Whip and the Flail Whip. *Deals 2 points of damage. *In-Game Description: The one and only weapon the professor brought with him. Chain Whip *(Japanese: 鎖ムチ, "Kusari muchi" / lit. "Chain whip") *Location: Inferno Cavern (A-3) - Break the Birth Wall Seal and use the Grapple Claw to access the passage that appears. Defeat Pazuzu at (B-3) to access (A-3). Place a weight on either dais to raise its corresponding pillar, allowing you to reach the dais on top and unlock the chest. The pillars raise flush with the ceiling and will crush you if you do not jump off in time. They also do not reset when leaving the room, giving you only one chance to get the Chain Whip. The only way to reset this puzzle is if you talk to the Fairy in the hidden shop at the Gate of Time. *Description: A stronger version of the Whip, with an identical attack pattern. Deals 4 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A whip made with chains. Deals greater damage than a regular whip. Flail Whip *(Japanese: 鉄球ムチ, "Tekkyū muchi" / lit. "Iron-ball whip") *Location: Tower of the Goddess (C-4) - You must speak with Samaranta at Tower of the Goddess (C-5) (requires the Ocarina) to make the ladder to (C-4) appear. Refer to Room of Gems and Scales for the puzzle solution. This puzzle gives you two chances to solve it, and the only way to reset this puzzle is if you talk to the Fairy in the Hidden Shop at the Gate of Time after beating Tiamat. *Description: The strongest version of the Whip. Its attack pattern is the same as the Whip or Chain Whip. *Deals 8 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A whip made of chain attached to a steel ball. It boasts exceptional attack power. Knife *(Japanese: ナイフ, "Naifu" / lit. "Knife") *Location: Temple of the Sun (D-2) - Throw 3 Shuriken along the top of the screen to break the pot on the pedestal and open the wall. Proceed down the ladder and place a weight on the dais to move forward, then depress the floor switch to reveal the Knife. *Description: A fast, short-range weapon that hits targets directly in front of and below the player. Can be used to break pots from above as well as certain floors. It is the fastest weapon in the game when combined with the Gauntlet. *Deals 3 points of damage. *In-Game Description: Light and easy to use. Ideal for speedy attacks. Key Sword *(Japanese: 鍵剣, "Kagi ken" / lit. "Keyblade") *Location: Endless Corridor (C-2) - Simply break the block along the bottom of the screen to reveal the Key Sword. Solving the puzzle on this floor is not required to obtain it. *Description: A ceremonial blade that hits targets directly in front of the player. Has the longest range of any weapon. Deals 2 points of damage. After reciting all of the Mantras, the center of the Key Sword glows red and deals 6 damage, making it the second strongest weapon in the game alongside the Flail Whip. Required for starting the battle with Mother. *In-Game Description: A sword whose center is shaped like a key. It is difficult to use, and does not deal much damage. *In-Game Description (after upgrade): A sword whose center is shaped like a key. With the seal now broken, a red light emanates from its center. Axe *(Japanese: 斧', ''"Ono" / lit. "Hatchet") *Location: Temple of Moonlight (B-3) - Break the upper-left wall of (C-3) to access the room. Attack the skull holding the boulder in place in the upper-left corner until it breaks, then run down and avoid the boulder to let it crash into the switch in the lower-right corner, revealing the '''Axe. Getting struck by the boulder will kill you instantly. *Description: A slow, strong weapon that hits in an arc from above the player to the front. This is the most useful weapon for hitting enemies high above you, and is the strongest weapon available until late in the game. *Deals 5 points of damage. *In-Game Description: Swing down this axe to make mincemeat of foes. It is heavy and slows movement, but provides a wide attack range. Katana *(Japanese: 刀', ''"Katana" / lit. "Katana") *Location: Twin Labyrinths (I-2) - Enter the lower part of (I-2) from (I-3), then use the Twin Gate to access (B-2). Depress the floor switch there to make a new floor switch appear back in (I-2). Depress the new switch to reveal the '''Katana. Note you can exit (I-2) through a hidden opening on the left side opposite the switch. *Description: A long, curved weapon that hits targets in an arc from below the player to the front. It is most useful for dispatching enemies below you and short enemies such as the Leucrotta. *Deals 5 points of damage. *In-Game Description: A Japanese sword suited for slashing. Attacks from bottom up. Category:Items Category:Weapons